


Hurt (in the grip of a hurricane)

by theonsfavouritetoy



Series: Theon Kink Bingo [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hair Pulling, M/M, POV Theon Greyjoy, Pain Kink, Theon Greyjoy-centric, Theon Kink Bingo, Title from a Florence + the Machine Song, a sad puppy and a smirking menace, involuntary blowjobs, oh how the tables turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonsfavouritetoy/pseuds/theonsfavouritetoy
Summary: Theon kink bingo series #9
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow
Series: Theon Kink Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990951
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Theon Greyjoy Kink Bingo





	Hurt (in the grip of a hurricane)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi on Monday (blergh)! Here's my next piece for TGKB - hope you like it! 
> 
> Theon's Ironborn, isn't he? Ironborn men don't suck cock. Except turns out they do, with the right incentive.

“No.”

Theon’s hand drops from Snow’s shoulder; he rolls onto his back, huffing irritably. This has been going on for two nights now, two nights of not fucking Snow. He’s got his back turned on Theon, radiating disapproval and something Theon can’t put his finger on. And all just because Theon refuses to let Snow fuck his arse. 

“Look, Snow,” he tries again, carefully keeping his voice patient and level. “This is just not something we do. I’m a man–”

“And what am I, a grumkin??”

“No. You’re a Northerner, a Greenlander.” Theon sighs. “Your gods don’t condemn such dalliances.”

“Aye, I’m sure your Wet God will smite you the moment you bend over.” Snow sniffles and sits up, turning around to glare down at Theon with a sarcastic look in his eye. “Are you certain you’re not just… _scared_?” 

Before Theon can indignantly deny any such accusation, Snow leans forward, a determined expression on his long face. He reaches out, threading his fingers in Theon’s hair. His grip is firm, and for some reason Theon doesn’t try to move away. 

“At the very least you could…” Snow’s cheeks turn red, but he doesn’t look away. “I want to – you could–” 

He doesn’t finish the sentence, but his fingers tighten in Theon’s hair and suddenly Theon’s head is shoved down. Snow shifts, the fur falling away from his body, and Theon finds himself eye to eye with Snow’s hard prick. 

“Come on,” Snow whispers. “Just once so I know what it feels like to be on the receiving side.” 

“You can’t be serious,” Theon mutters, trying to move away. Snow doesn’t let go of him, and a sharp pain shoots through Theon’s scalp – and directly to his prick. 

He can’t suppress the gasp escaping him; he goes still under Snow’s fingers. The way this felt just now… 

“Can you – could you do that again?” 

Snow blinks, seeming confused, but then comprehension dawns on his face and he tugs again, harder this time, and _fuck_ , it hurts, Theon’s scalp is burning, his prick hard as never before. Theon swallows, exhales a shuddery breath. 

“Again,” he whispers, and screams when his head is ripped back, pain and pleasure mingling until there’s no way telling them apart. 

“Fuck me,” Snow says, awe in his voice, and then he pulls again, only this time he shoves Theon down – straight onto his cock. Theon opens his mouth to protest but it’s too late, his mouth is full all of a sudden and he instinctively closes his lips around the hard flesh. Snow groans, muttering garbled nonsense, his hips jerking, his cock sliding deeper. Theon chokes, tries to swallow. He knows he should stop this, stop immediately, tell Snow their game is over and never to mention this ever again. 

But Snow’s hand is still in his hair, keeping him in an iron hold, and then his other hand joins the first, gripping fistfulls of Theon’s locks and tugging hard, his nails digging into Theon’s head and it hurts, _God_ it hurts, and Theon forgets how to stop. He keeps his head still, does nothing as Snow loses it completely above him, thrusting into his mouth, groaning and panting and choking Theon with his cock. 

Theon’s eyes fill with tears, blinding him, and all he can think of is his own, rock hard cock, throbbing every time Snow’s hands rip at his hair, every time Snow rams into his throat. And the more it hurts – the better it feels. Theon moans around the prick driving in and out of his mouth, his hand wrapping around his length, working it frantically, he can’t breathe, a new surge of pain as his head is ripped back once again, and with a last choked cry Theon tips over the edge, something warm and wet hitting his neck and the world goes white. 

“Woah,” Snow says somewhere above him, sounding weak and spent. “That was… unexpected.” 

“You could say that,” Theon mutters, gingerly lifting his head from the furs. “My hair hurts.” 

“I’m sorry,” Snow says sheepishly. “I don’t know why I–”

“Asked you to, didn’t I.” Theon groans, letting his head fall back. “And you got what you wanted.” 

“I – that was – I liked it,” Snow finishes lamely. “I want to fuck you even more now.” 

“Over my drowned body.” Theon hisses, repressing the urge to massage his head. It’s still tender, even light touches sending weak, little aftershocks through his body, making his soft prick twitch. “But… mayhaps I could be persuaded to do this again. If you insist on it.” 

And mayhaps they can try some other things, Theon thinks, rolling his eyes at Snow’s comically delighted face. Things that involve just the right amount of pain. 


End file.
